Tarpit Defense
Tarpit Defense is a 7-player game where one fights off waves various flying enemies. Players must defend against these by creating and upgrading units, and building structures. The currency in this game are Zerglings, named "Penid Slices." (Penid Slices are also represented by a $ (dollar) sign.) In addition to this currency, minerals can be obtained which are used to upgrade units and create more structures. Rules You play the role of a defender against various creatures. Units spawn in 7 areas, which are divided into 3 parts (from least difficult to most difficult): First City Defense, Main City Defense, and Last City Defense. If the player in First City Defense leaks, or allows monsters to bypass their defense, the monsters move to the Main City, who can help make sure that the units don't reach the end. If a Main City player leaks, the monsters go to the Last City. If the Last City player leaks, then the monsters go to a final line of defense, which consists of 7 ghosts in bunkers that will kill any unit in one hit. If one unit bypasses Last City, it will die. But if too many units get leaked, the game will end. Here is a diagram showing how the monsters move: It should be made clear that $ (Penid Slices/Zerglings) and Minerals are DIFFERENT. You get 1 vespene gas every time you kill a monster. 10 Vespene gas will give you $1. How to Play Early Game Everyone starts the game with a single wraith. It is up to you whether to sell it in the sellback zone for 3 Penid Slices or keep it. Even so, it should be sold for $3 after killing about 30 monsters with it. Any individual unit (packs will not work) can be sold by moving it to the SELLBACK crystal. Many players will sell their wraith at the very beginning of a game. After selling the wraith, you will have three options for building units: Marines, Ghosts, and Hydralisks, which are located at the top (north) of the shop area. You can buy one of these by moving four Penid Slices to the area respective to the unit you wish to buy. A "pack" of any of these costs $4 and contains 10 of that unit. It is recommended not to combine Ghosts/Marines with Hydralisks, since upgrading (which is essential) will only affect units of one race. Therefore, it is acceptable to mix Marines with Ghosts. Upon buying a unit pack, the units will appear in the middle of your choke. These are your primary defense for killing off the spawn. In addition to building units, upgrading is essential. Most people will not make many units, but instead use minerals to upgrade the units and increase attack power. If you are building Marines and/or Ghosts, You will be upgrading from the Engineering Bay. Hydralisks can be upgraded using the Evolution Chamber. If you do not upgrade, YOU WILL LOSE. At the beginning of the game you already have three free minerals that you should use to upgrade your units with, and you will gain one mineral for each completed level. Later Game After you have established a primary defense (most players consider this to be 2 or 3 unit packs), you should have a solid $ income. You can use these to buy different units from the shop. Most units from the shop are NOT worth the money. Valkyries are sometimes worth it but they might lag while in-game, which means that they will either not attack when told to or attack more slowly than usual. Corsairs are good but are very expensive. Most people will buy more minerals with their $. A small mineral pack costs $4 and will give you 5 minerals. A large mineral pack (which is what most people will get) costs $10 and will give you 15 minerals. In the late game, you should always get the large mineral pack. Put all of your Zerglings in it. Then use the 15 minerals you get to upgrade. Unit Info The Shop At the Shop you can buy units with your Penid Slices. Here is a chart displaying all of the units you can buy, along with info about that unit: Levels As you progress through the game, the level will increase. Here is a table showing all of the levels: After the Game Over wave, you won, but it will still say, "You have failed to achieve victory!" Strategies Here are some good strategies that you can use to help you win and make it look like you know what you're doing. Drone Farming This strategy can be used to gain some free extra minerals. Do NOT use this strategy if you have a Hydralisk pack. Buy a Drone at the shop. Use that Drone to build a hatchery, preferably near a Sellback Zone. Set the rally point to the zone and build 2 more drones. This will cost you 4 minerals, and if you set the rally point to the sellback area, the Drones will go there and you will get $4. You can use those to buy the small mineral pack, which will give you 5 minerals! You only paid 4 minerals for the drones to be made, and you got 5 minerals from selling them and using them. This is an easy way to make profit. You can use those 5 minerals to make 2 more Drones and one upgrade. Downloads Tarpit Defense on Mediafire. This contains most versions of the game. The most common version is 3.3, so if you are playing I would recommend using that. If you want to play by yourself, then 6.6 is best since it has the 10k cheat. You can activate this by moving your starting wraith to the top-left corner of the map.